A Whole New World
by foxglove1989
Summary: After waking up in Garnet's bed, Pearl begins to question her feelings. Should she remain loyal to Rose Quartz who is no longer around or finally move on and open her heart to Garnet? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Chapter One: Only A Memory

" _Pearl…" Came a strong yet gentle voice._

" _Yes?" Pearl's head shot up from a downward position, wide eyes staring at the taller Gem's face._

" _I'm going to stay and fight for the planet. You don't have to do this with me." Rose Quartz said, looking at the smaller with sadness in her eyes._

" _But I want to!" Pearl exclaimed, knowing that this could go a few ways. Rose could dismiss her and make her stay out of this or allow Pearl to make her own decision._

" _I know you do." Rose looked down, her voice heavy with emotion. "Please, please understand; if we lose, we'll be killed and if we win? We can never go home."_

" _Hah," Pearl scoffed slightly. "Why would I ever want to go home…if you're here?"_

 _Rose's eyes went wide for a second then went to normal, a smile playing her features. Holding a hand out for Pearl, Rose looked at her little warrior. Pearl's eyes went wide themselves and looked from the outstretched hand, to Rose's face and back to the hand._

" _My Pearl," Rose said softly. "You're wonderful." With that said, Pearl grabbed Rose's hand and laced their fingers together._

 _At this action, the world around Rose and Pearl turned black, the ground slowly crumbling under their feet. Gasping, Pearl stood up and looked at Rose. The taller Gem looked at Pearl, smiling more._

" _Rose, what's going on? What's happening?!" Pearl asked as she pressed closer to her idol, eyes full of fear. Suddenly she was being pulled away from Rose, more fear filling the pale Pearl. "No! Rose, help!"_

" _My Pearl." Rose looked into Pearl's eyes, her own hollow, but the smile was still there. "You're wonderful." At the last word, Rose's body burst into thousands of rose petals flying around Pearl, almost suffocating Pearl._

"ROSE!" Pearl sat bolt up in a cold sweat, looking around. It was dark and a little hot. Shifting around a bit, she tried to find out where the heck she was. Hearing a chuckling to her left, Pearl looked over there.

"Hello?" She asked in a surprisingly timid voice. As she spoke, a small orb of light began to form and brought enough light to show the laughter came from… "Garnet." Pearl sighed and plopped back down on the bed. Wait, a bed? Hadn't they been fighting? Sitting up, Pearl looked at the slightly glow showing Garnet's face and upper torso. Before she could speak, Garnet held up a hand as if to say 'Just wait.'

Pearl slowly nodded and watched the taller Gem. She watched as Garnet made orb after orb of light. When an orb got to the size of a soccer ball it floated to the ceiling. After about fifty orbs, the room had a comforting glow.

"How are you feeling, Pearl?" Garnet asked from her position at the end of the bed. Garnet scooted closer to Pearl, her hand reaching out and touching her cheek. The wince from Pearl gave Garnet a good idea that the pale Gem was in pain, but not enough to retreat back into her Gem.

"What happened?" Pearl asked. "I remember us fighting…and Steven was in the way of the attack, but it was from behind him. I remember running…and then…" Pearl tried to remember, tried to think about what happened, but all she could remember was pain. "Steven…" Pearl gasped and looked around. "STEVEN!" Pearl was about to get out of the bed when Garnet grabbed her arm, keeping her in place.

"He's alright. Don't worry, he feels bad for getting you hurt." Garnet gently made Pearl lay back down. "You got knocked out." She looked at the pale Gem and found that in this light, Pearl was lovelier than normal.

Garnet knew she was a fusion, a combination of two Gems who were eternally bonded. But, there was a problem. Well not really a problem so much as a little bit of mixed feelings. Ruby and Sapphire were in love, especially when they were apart, but Garnet was kind of like her own person. Her own person who had her own feelings. Feelings towards a certain Gem in her bed.

"Do you have silk sheets, Garnet?" Pearl asked, pulling the Gem out of her thoughts. With a nod, Garnet heard Pearl giggle a bit and watched as Pearl ran her hands over the slick sheets. "I'm surprised, actually. Amethyst I can see but for some reason I imagined you. Well, I didn't even think you would own a bed."

"I like to read in lighting like this." Garnet raised her hand to show the floating orbs of light. "It's more comfortable for my eyes." As if to remind Pearl, Garnet pulled her glasses down to show her three eyes, then pushed them back up. "But enough about me. What were you dreaming about that made you scream like that?"

At the question, Pearl was taken back into her memory/dream/nightmare. She began to tremble slightly as thoughts of Rose bursting into petals filled her head. "Rose…" She said simply, eyes filling with tears. Wiping her eyes, Pearl blinked when she felt warm arms wrap around her and then felt herself in a warm lap. Looking at the other in the face, Pearl was confused.

"I know we don't have to, but get some sleep." Garnet commanded with a soft voice, her grip on Pearl firm enough to keep her in place but gentle enough to allow the other Gem to relax and shift. "I'll be here to protect you from any nightmares." Garnet snapped her fingers and half the light-orbs faded out and Garnet began to hum softly. Rocking back and forward, remembering how she did this when Steven was a baby.

Pearl was about to protest when Garnet began to hum softly. Garnet's singing always had a relaxing effect on Pearl. Deciding not to fight it, Pearl got comfortable in Garnet's lap and sighed a bit. She has tired and ached and just wanted to see Rose again. Maybe in her dreams she would be so lucky. Right before she slipped inti sleep, Pearl heard something from Garnet.

"My Pearl, I'll protect you from now on."


	2. Waking Up

A Whole New World

Chapter Two: Waking Up

It had been a few days since Pearl had been in Garnet's room and the Gem had been in a particularly good mood. Pearl and Garnet had talked when Pearl was awake about her dream/nightmare/memory and more than once did Pearl have to stop the conversation. For not needing sleep, the pale Gem felt a lot better after three days' rest.

Right now, Pearl was in the kitchen attempting to make sugar cookies for Garnet. She knew that Gems didn't need to sleep or eat, but she had seen on more than one occasion Garnet eat, especially sweets. Right now, though, she needed help by Steven who was sitting on the counter, watching Pearl.

"No, no, Pearl," Steven said as he pointed to the premeasured dry ingredients. "For cookies, you have to add the dry ingredients to the wet ones."

Pearl blinked and nodded, putting the dry ingredients into the large bowl she had then the wet. Grabbing a whisk, Pearl began to mix the ingredients and tilted her head, looking at her young ward.

"And why do you do the dry ingredients first? Is that some sort of human tradition I don't know about?"

"Uhhhh…" Steven blinked and pulled out his phone, typing rapidly on the screen. "The dry ingredients are lighter and less dense, which means they have a tendency to float on top of the wet ingredients. If you put the wet ingredients in first, clumps will form and, in the end, the product may not be as desired. Huh, thanks Google."

"Clumps?!" Pearl looked at the mixture in the bowl and began to double time the whisking. She did not want to mess these up. As Pearl was whisking so hard, Steven put a hand on her arm to slow her down. Pearl looked at the half Gem, worry on her face.

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'm sure that no matter how they turn out, Garnet is going to love them." Steven smiled a bit and then his face fell as more fear seemed to fill Pearl's eyes. Had he said something wrong? He had only been trying to consul her in a moment of panic.

"How…How do you know these are for Garnet?" She half whispered, afraid of the answer she might get. Pearl always underestimated Steven's perception and maturity. At Pearl's question, Steven grinned.

"Well, I see you watching her a lot since she took care of you from the fight against the Domesfowl ((note, I made this monster up)). You were in her room for a few days and I haven't seen you try to bake for anyone _ever_ so I figured maybe it was like a 'Thank you' gift for Garnet." Steven looked at the batter and stuck his finger in, stealing a bit of it and licked his finger clean. Pearl gently smacked his hand and went to putting the cookies on the pan and in the oven.

"I'm making them as a gift. She took care of me and I've noticed she likes sweets but instead of just buying them, I would give it a shot at cooking." Pearl was a little flustered. Looking at Steven, Pearl spoke softly. "Do you think she'll like them?"

"She's going to love them!" Steven said as he jumped off the counter. "Hey, do you think I could have some to give to Connie when they're done?" He looked at the pale Gem with stars in his eyes and Pearl laughed, nodding. This made Steven go "Woohoo!" and run out the door.

Just as soon as Steven was out the door, Pearl heard the door to the temple open and Pearl half expected it to be Amethyst but as Pearl turned to see who it was, she saw Garnet walk through the doors and her heart rate sped up if only a fraction. She set herself to be busy by cleaning the kitchen. Suddenly, Pearl could feel warm hands on her shoulder and she was spun around.

Pearl was about to pull out her weapon when she came face to face with Garnet. The shorter Gem looked into glasses covered eyes. Neither of the Crystal Gems said a word and Pearl felt as if Garnet was judging her, making sure that everything was alright.

"I-Is there something I can do for you Garnet? I have cookies in the oven just for you…well and Connie, I did promise Steven he could take some to his little human friend. I didn't know if you would like them, but they're cooking now and I've see-" Pearls words were silenced by a very warm finger to her lips.

"You're babbling." Garnet said in her usual tone. "I came to check on you. How are you feeling today?" Garnet removed her finger from the other Gem's lips now and as she did so, Pearl let out a nervous laugh.

"Great! I'm doing fantastic! Just cleaning and making cooking and-" Once more a finger was placed on Pearl's lips. The pale Gem blushed as she stared into those glasses covered eyes. With how reflective they were, Pearl felt like she was staring at herself. It was kind of unnerving.

" _You_ made the cookies?" There was almost a tone of amusement in Garnet's voice. Pearl never cooked anything but tea, and that's assuming one thinks of tea as food. "Well, I'm sure I'm going to like them then." Pulling back completely from Pearl, the lithe Gem almost whimpered.

Wait, whimpered? Why would she do that? Maybe it was because she was enjoying the warmth from Garnet's body. Yes, that had to be why! She was a fighter, sworn to the blade and Rose. Well, not Rose any longer. How could you be sworn to someone who was… Pearl shook her head. She didn't want to think about it, about _Her_.

 _DING!_

Pearl was taken out of her thoughts at the timer for the cookies were done. Scooting past Garnet, Pearl pulled the cookies out and set them on the over top. Biting her lip, Pearl looked from the cookies to Garnet who walked right next to Pearl.

"They look wonderful." Garnet said with a small smile as she gently placed a hand on Pearl's waist. "Just like you." Garnet was being very bold, but she was so tired of seeing Pearl sad and, well, as Garnet, she had a different kind of love for Pearl.

Pearl blushed brightly and turned to see Garnet with her glasses off and she blushed brighter. It was very rare for Garnet to not have her glasses on, so Pearl felt very special. Leaning back into the counter, Garnet leaned forward with Pearl and spoke softly.

"You look afraid. Do I scare you by being this close?" Garnet looked into those pale eyes and leaned forward, their lips getting closer by the second and just as something was about to happen…

"COOKIES!" Came the voices of Steven and Connie, the front door slamming open, causing both Gems to back away from one another. Looking at the pair, Steven seemed to want the cookies so badly but Connie had seen the two Gems about to kiss and was blushing.

"Steven, we should go…" But before Connie said anything else, Garnet was already walking past the trio and back into her room in the temple. Pearl put a hand on her hip where Garnet's had been and shivered. Garnet had almost kissed her. The big, beautiful Garnet…


	3. Music to my Ears

A Whole New World

Chapter Three: Music to My Ears

The last few weeks had been hectic since the cookie incident. There had been the capture of Peridot, her becoming a Crystal Gem, and Steven's birthday. With all that going on, Pearl had come to encounter Garnet in awkward moments: bumping into each other, talking at the same time, or staring at each other. To keep herself from Garnet, Pearl tried her hardest to train to the point of exhaustion, trying to get her mind off the tall, red-ish Gem.

One day (well, it was night now), Pearl came out the temple door as quietly as she could, only to be surprised. She looked up where Steven slept but he was gone. Fear filled Pearl and she was about to run out when she heard that voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"He's with his father for the weekend." Garnet's voice rang out in its usual monotone way. This made Pearl spin around to see the proper Crystal Gem. "And who knows where Amethyst went, she could be gone for days. Why don't you sit down?" Garnet pat the spot next to her and watched as Pearl hesitantly took the spot next to Garnet.

"You've been avoiding me." Garnet said, looking down at the other. "Did I do something to upset you?" There was an underlining tone of hurt to her voice.

"No! No, Garnet, it's all me, I swear!" Pearl reached and grabbed one of Garnet's almost too warm hands. Squeezing the hand, Pearl looked down and laced their fingers together.

"I've been having feelings that I only held for one other person. And it scares me. Am…Am I betraying her because of these feelings? What would she think if she were here?" Pearl took her hand away from Garnet and cupped her own face, tears forming in her eyes and she tried to stop the sobs that wanted to spill out.

Garnet got off the couch and turned on a sound system and put a violin CD on. Walking over to Pearl, she gently pulled the pale Crystal Gem up and took a dancing stance. Garnet made Pearl rest her head on her shoulder while one hand moved to Pearl's hip and Garnet moved Pearl's to her shoulder.

"We're not going to fuse; we're just going to dance, alright?" She said as she began to dance, twirling Pearl a bit. Garnet was especially gentle and this surprised Pearl. She knew that Garnet was one hell of a fusion dancer, but a ball room dancer.

Pearl wiped her tears away and smiled, going to the beat of the music. Pearl made a small 'ooo' sound when she was dipped and giggled as she was pulled up. Who cared who walked in at this point; Pearl was feeling better than she had in years.

"You know, Rose would have been happy if you were happy with another like you loved her." Garnet tipped the other's head up by the chin while allowing Pearl's head to stay on her shoulder. Garnet gently played with the other's hair as they danced. It wasn't stiff like Garnet had thought it would be. Chuckling, Garnet leaned her head down, almost kissing Pearl.

"My Pearl, you're wonderful." As soon as Pearl heard those words, she pushed back against Garnet, her eyes wide. Had Garnet known Rose said those words to her? That those words meant so much to her than anything else.

"I'm NOT your Pearl, do you understand?! I AM NO ONE'S PEARL!" With that, Pearl went to the temple door and, before she entered she her room; she looked at Garnet with tears already running down her cheeks. Going in her room, Pearl felt she needed a few days alone.

Garnet watched and frowned. Taking off her glasses, Garnet rubbed her two lower eyes. She sighed and slammed her fist on the counter, breaking it where her fist hit. Sighing again, her eyes went to the door. She knew she had messed up. Garnet had been so close to kissing Pearl that she could feel the other's breath on her lips.

Garnet groaned in frustration. She wanted to show her feelings for Pearl but things kept happening. Holding up one of her palms, she replayed the image of them dancing. She could watch this forever. Closing her hand into a fist, the image disappeared and left Garnet feeling…guilty? Like she was in a void? She just wanted to be with Pearl and make her happy. She had seen Pearl suffer for too long.

Pearl sat on her pillar of water and was half curled up. Garnet had a point. Rose would want Pearl to be happy. Pearl could sense Garnet at the temple door and used her gem to open it. "Come in, Garnet." She said and as soon as Garnet was in, Pearl transported the taller Gem right in front of her. She wiped her eyes and it was her turn to pat the spot beside her for Garnet to sit. Once Garnet was next to her, Pearl took in a deep, shaky breath.

"…Before the war.." Pearl started, afraid to look at the other Crystal Gem. "We had a conversation and she said those exact words…'My pearl, you're wonderful'." She swallowed her tears and looked at Garnet. "But you're right. She would be happy if I was in a relationship."

Garnet cupped the other's cheeks and pulled her close. She leaned in and took their first, gentle kiss. She was about to pull back when Pearl wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck and deepened the kiss. Garnet pulled Pearl in her lap but broke the kiss, panting slightly.

"Let's take it a bit slow. Kisses are fine, even flirting, but let's keep it to a minimum around Steven." Garnet smiled and went back to kissing Pearl, though it was on her neck now more than anything. Oh yes, they would have to try to keep their affections to each other.


	4. Stitching it Together

A Whole New World

Chapter Four: Stitching it Together

When Steven was brought up, Pearl's eyes went wide. She had forgotten about the young boy. How would they explain this? Would he understand? Would he be disgusted? Probably not, he knew about Ruby and Sapphire. Then again, Ruby and Sapphire were a fusion but Garnet and Pearl would just be…girlfriends? Lovers?

"How are we going to explain this to Steven? I mean, we're not going to fuse. Maybe we can explain it as if it were a human relationship of intimacy?" Pearl tried to think how to explain it. Human affections were different than those of Gems. She stood up and held a hand out for Garnet who was sitting on one of her water pillars. Offering a smile, Pearl helped Garnet up.

"He's fourteen, Pearl, he'll have to learn one day. We'll take it slow for a while but if he asks questions then I won't lie to him." Garnet laced her fingers with Pearl's and walked out of the temple. It was still night and Garnet had plans for them. Garnet pulled Pearl into the living room and turned on the radio. A light jazz song began to play and Garnet smiled. Putting one hand on Pearl's hip and the other cupping Pearl's hand, Garnet began to dance.

Pearl began to relax and slowly danced in a circle, humming slightly with the song. It was one of her personal favorites of this genre. The two danced for about three songs when Garnet moved and sat on the couch, pulling Pearl into her lap. Wrapping her arms loosely around the smaller's waist, Garnet looked at the other's eyes. Pearl, feeling bold, rose her hands up and removed the glasses that covered those three entrancing eyes. She put them on the table and blushed just slightly.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Pearl asked, wondering what the answer would be. She knew the bond between Sapphire and Ruby was strong but was it possible for Garnet to have those same feelings? After all, Garnet wasn't Ruby or Sapphire on her own but a combination of the two.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time, but you were in love with Rose. It was obvious I had no chance back then, but I might have a chance. I'm not saying I want to take Rose's place, but I would like a place in your heart. That is, if you'll allow me." Garnet cupped one of Pearl's cheek and smiled.

Closing the couple of inches between them, Garnet kissed Pearl gently. For a moment, Garnet thought she had just screwed up until Pearl replied and returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around the taller's neck to deepen the kiss even more. Pearl could feel Garnet's warm hands move to her hips and Pearl blushed. Pressing her body as close to Garnet's as possible. After a moment, Garnet turned them so that Pearl was laid out on the couch and Garnet was hovering over her, just looking at her.

"You're so beautiful, Pearl." Garnet let her hands undo the fabric belt around Pearl's waist and let her other hand moved under her shirt, causing Pearl to shiver in delight. "And such soft skin, too." Garnet smiled a bit and leaned down kissing the smaller's neck which caused Pearl to giggle.

"If you keep that up…" Pearl blushed as she thought of what would happen between them if Garnet continued to kiss her in such an intimate way.

"What if I keep going? You're holding back. What if I touch your body? What if I make you laugh? What if I make you _happy_? I know you say you're happy but I've seen the way you look at Steven sometimes. You look at him with such sadness in your eyes." Garnet kissed up the other's neck to her ear, whispering. "Let me make you happy, Pearl. Let me make you smile."

Pearl blushed brightly at the combination of Garnet's hot breath and her words. She could feel her body beginning to really react to Garnet's touch but she quickly stopped Garnet. She couldn't do it She just…it felt like she was cheating on Rose, despite the deceased Gem having a son with a man she fell in love with. Pearl bit her lip and then looked at Garnet in her eyes.

"I... How about we take it to your room?" Pearl watched Garnet get up and was surprised when she was tossed over the other's shoulder. At first this filled Pearl with panic until Garnet playfully smacked Pearl's rump and Pearl squeaked and giggled. Pearl heard the temple door open and soon they were in Garnet's warm room. Garnet gently plopped Pearl on her bed and smiled.

"Stay here a moment." Garnet said as she went to what appeared to be a closet and pulled out some clothing. Walking back to the bed, Garnet handed over a pair of boxers and a tank top. Turning her back to Pearl, Garnet stripped to her under garments and put on her own tank top and boxers. She waited until Pearl said she could turn back around and smiled. "You look good in human clothes. Very appealing."

Garnet got on the bed and got comfortable, pulling Pearl close as she snuggled. The taller Gem smiled and closed her eyes. This felt good. Garnet had thought of this moment for a long time and now she wanted it to be more.

"I won't push you to do something that you aren't ready for, Perl, but I also won't give up. You know how I feel and I can wait for as long as I need to, but I refuse to be dragged along. Do you understand?" Garnet's tone was soft but it had an edge to it.

"I promise that I'll try my best to be as open as possible." Pearl said. Grabbing one of Garnet's hands, Pearl kissed the palm and closed it, as if Garnet was holding the kiss. Getting comfortable, Pearl smiled a bit. "I promise."


End file.
